eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ZarthG
Clan Wars & Politics yeah, i seen the page for 2-3 days now. Well, i notice you started expanding on the content & organization so i did a couple things to give it a better look. Scarface.Shifter 03:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, thanks man. I really like that page! ZarthG 00:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Flame Section no, clans have their forums and chat boxes for flaming. Plus, this is a wiki, they can talk somewhere else. Scarface.Shifter 01:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The Vipers Ok, I was thinking about creating a page for the vipers in general, where there is a blog, we can cht, write news, etc. I dunno, it seems like a good idea. Tell me what you think. Thanks.Bondzox 23:31, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Totally, I am thinking of creating a Wordpress page about it. I will post the URL shortly here. ZarthG 02:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I'm looking forward to it! Bondzox 16:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Bondzox 23:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The Assassins accept your offer as allies Armouredknight 5.05, May 13 2010 (UTC) sweet. Bondzox 23:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) btw like the page. OH btw you want to ally with arsenal efficient???Bondzox 23:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC)\ True enough, it seems a little sad to think of them alone, though. Call me wierd. It can't hurt to ally with them. No matter how bad they are, they cant, like make our clan worse. Bondzox 01:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind about arsenal efficient. It was a bad idea in the first place. Bondzox 19:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I, Armouredknight will like to join The Vipers. Armouredknight 16:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Using Templates Hello, I've noticed you've been creating some new weapon and map pages. You might not know this, but when you're making a new Weapon/Map page you need to use the category template which will automatically paste some of the elements of the page which then can be filled out. This is done so that all pages from same category look the same. For future reference: *type in this exactly as it appears: on top of the new map page and save your edit. you will notice a new box appear which can then be filled in via 'Source' mode *use for Weapon pages. (sadly, not everyone follows this one) Thank you, Scarface.Shifter 00:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Is that really neccisary? Really? Wow. Now my page is bright red, highlighted, and huge. Thats not really neccisary.... You could just ask me and I could do it myself... (-.-) Bondzox 20:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) oh btw how do you undo it? Ok sorry. Just I dont like people messing with my page. I dont care if people do what you did by commenting on my benifits of sniping section on my page, but big, red, and a different font, is... all though funny, very stupid. Bondzox 21:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) NEEDED BANNER Hi! I've seen that you're now online cause of yours contributions... well, I need the Banner of the Annex map, before the map was realished (or after) Coming soon or Now... its doesen't matter, i just need one banner... do you know how I can do for have one posting the request in a universal talk page were anyone can respond?!?!?!? THANKS!!!!! PS: I now realize that I need even Factoty banner!!! thanks..... Gekonero- Eliminate Player 21:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC)gekonero 16 May 23:13 Clans Ok, I've been trying for a while now to create a clan, and have ben unsuccesful to date, due to the earlier existence of other clans. Since you seem to have the largest Eliminate-specific clan, I decided to ask you: Do you have any tips for starting a clan? (I might have one member already) MasterStrategist 16:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I didn't actually help CREATE the clan, but when I joined, I helped a lot of people join too. here is some tips: 1) ADVERTISE! Youtube, facebook, twitter, myspace, etc. But dont go on and on. In what you say, make it short, sound fun and cool. Dont overstay your welcome, or else people wont join. If you have a website, advertise that. 2)CREATE A WEBSITE! Makes members feel more at home. User friendly of course. check out ours here for ideas. 3) PLAY eliminate. Make friends byadding people you play that are good, ideally around your skill level. Invite them to clan chat, become friends. Dont ask them to join your clan right away. Get to know them, and they are more likely to join. If they are in another clan, ask if your two clans can ally. 4) TELL your friends at school or elsewhere. If they have an itouch/iphone and dont have eliminate, reccomend the app. Once they are hooked on it, ask if they want to join your clan. And since they are probably new to the game, explain that you can farm if you join your clan. Thats all I can think of right now, and do whatever you want, but those are key starting points. Lastly, advertise your clan here, if you havent allready. Bondzox 19:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tips, I'll try and use them. Do you think you could help generate interest in or ally with my clan? (GGE) MasterStrategist 19:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Of course. Just post it here to make it official, but it seems to me that you are in our clan now? Im really confused... BTW check out this awesome site I found it is BEAST. I didnt know it existed until now.... For the awesome beast sit click here. As always, you can contact me at my talk page here.Bondzox 22:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) To clear confusion, I am in your clan. My other plan didn't work out, but thank you anyways. No problem. Hey, by the way, are you RawrFull? Do you have two accounts on the wiki? I'm not RawrFull, but I come on as unregistered quite often MasterStrategist 12:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bondzox! ;) I wasn't on because I had a soccer game in San Diego. ZarthG 01:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) No problem man. But the blog needs some saving. i reccomend you go there now. Just sayin. lolBondzox 02:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Im sick, which sucks, im tired and going to bed. I will definitely fix the blog tomorro though. ZarthG 04:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 189 Views. 189 views on the third. Amazing. I need ranks and skills of all the players to see who is going to be in the clan war, so can you help me out with that? Thanks. Bondzox 18:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The Vipers hey. i added u on eliminate, wondering if i could join the vipers clan. i have a few accounts: Waxers31: rank 52 skill 7500, BladesOfDestiny: rank 40 skill 7700, -Predators-: rank 36 skill 8300, and Mag-Rail-Pro: rank 34 skill 8000. you can see them on my user page for -Predators-. thanks, -Predators- 14:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Joining the Vipers hey, the main accounts that i would like to join the vipers are................. -Predators- who is currently rank 44 skill 9000+ and Mag-Rail-Pro who is currently rank 42 skill 8600+. i would prefer to only have one of them join, not too sure which one yet. any suggestions? oh and how did u make ur signature like that? thanks, -Predators- 00:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hey its me again, i decided i only want -predators- to join the clan, thanks! -Predators- 15:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature thanks, im excited that im joining the vipers. i meant ur font and the link to ur page....oh and should i add all of the vipers -Predators- 18:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) i dont get it. so do i type: (between the color="maroon">-Predators-): : thanks -Predators- 19:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I dont get it i dont get it. so do i type: (between the color="maroon">-Predators-): : thanks -Predators- 19:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) But.... but then how did u do it? -Predators- 19:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude. I'm leaving the Vipers. I got bored, and Shattered Swords disbanded too. You can take down my stuff on the clan blog. Mind if I use it on my User page? Thanks for understanding. Edit: nvm I made my own. jkjway i saw the pic u made for jkjway, can u make one for me plz -Predators- 01:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) jkjway i saw the pic u made for jkjway, can u make one for me plz -Predators- 01:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) clan hey, hows it going? i dont mind being allies, let me just confirm with the other leader. -Predators- 15:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) hey i asked him, and its a yes! -Predators- 18:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Whose 'other leader? Me?' Bondzox 21:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You are sort of a leader Bondzox, but he is talking about his clan's other leader''' ('''Trapstar101) ZarthG 21:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey man. alls good... havent seen you around for a while... you gonna be on soon? And thanks for the clarification. ~bondzox~ have fun in Florida! leader well, the other admin in my clan is trapstar101 -Predators- 15:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC)